


Much Ado About a Love Bite

by Irollforinitiative



Series: Mystrade Fluff Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Hickeys, Implied Johnlock, Love Bites, M/M, and sex!, mystrade, unmittigated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to The Importance of Being Clean Shaven. Mycroft has promised Greg a hickey.  He delivers upon said promise and Greg must go into work the next day with the evidence of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About a Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> While it's helpful for context to have read "The Importance of Being Clean Shaven", it's not necessary and this can be stand alone.

Greg tried to wiggle away as Mycroft kissed along his neck. He’d been promised a love bite and was trying to avoid it.  Not enough to prevent him from willingly going to bed with Mycroft.  After supper they’d tried to watch a bit of telly but a day of being tormented for stubble burn had, in some strange way, caused Mycroft to be very sexually frustrated.  Ergo, it was a matter of moments before Greg found himself with a lapful of politician.  It wasn’t terribly uncommon.  Mycroft spent his days steeped in propriety and culture.  He enjoyed coming home and not having any ceremony to stand on.  Being allowed to toss his clothes aside and not have to hide his feelings.  And so Greg found himself pinned under Mycroft as he kissed along his neck.  

Mycroft being on top of Greg wasn’t terribly unusual.  However, the fact that he was currently holding Greg’s wrists above his head was a bit of a surprise.  And not an unwelcome one. Greg grumbled and rolled his hips against Mycroft’s, baffled as to how he was entirely naked and yet Mycroft still had his waistcoat on. Greg wiggled away again and Mycroft growled. 

“Stop wiggling.”

“You told me you were going to give me a love bite. Of course I’m going to wiggle.” Greg wiggled further out of Mycroft’s grip. 

“It’s not the end of the world.  Just a little bruise.” He rolled his eyes and followed Greg across the bed.  

“Yes, well, I wouldn’t know, now then would I?”

Mycroft frowned and stopped his pursuit, “What?”

“I don’t know what a love bite is like.” Greg blushed. 

“You’ve never had a love bite? How?” Mycroft sat back, legitimately confused. 

Greg only blushed deeper, “I’ve given plenty.  Some on purpose some not.  I just...I’ve mostly been with women.  They don’t tend to do that.”

“Oh. Well, may I have permission to give you one?”

Greg thought for a moment before nodding slowly, “Yeah.  I think I’d like that.”

“And perhaps we can use the silk strips?” Mycroft asked quietly.  For their first holiday together Grey had ended up tying Mycroft to the bed with their scarves.  After that weekend Mycroft had purchased some fine silk strips for binding.  Thus far they’d only been used to tie Mycroft to things.  But Mycroft had been hoping to try them out on Greg for a while now. 

Greg swallowed thickly and nodded, his face flushing, “Yes. I think I’d like that.” 

Mycroft smiled widely and slipped out of bed, fetching the silk from their closet.  As he walked over he couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on Greg’s face, “What are you leering at?”

“Just thinking about how as much as you cut quite the dashing figure in those suits, you look better out of them.” 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and tossed the bindings on the bed before slowly unbuttoning his waistcoat. “Oh? Well then I must oblige my handsome lover and remove them, musn’t I?”

Greg chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Mycroft, letting his hands work Mycroft’s trousers open so that they might pool gently at his feet. In a matter of moments they had Mycroft naked as well and he had returned to kneeling over Greg.  They’d finally been together long enough that the undressing one another bit wasn’t clumsy.  They knew how the other’s clothes worked and the most efficient way to get them off.  Mycroft kissed Greg once soundly before sitting back on his feet. 

“Hands above your head, my darling.” 

Greg smiled at Mycroft’s gentleness.  They were rarely rough in bed but after an initial yes Greg often got a bit demanding.  But never Mycroft.  It wasn’t his way.  Greg raised his hands above his head and smiled softly as he watched Mycroft gently tie his wrists together and then to one of the slats in their headboard.  Mycroft softly tugged the bindings to make sure they were secure before nodding. Greg chuckled, “All tight and set?”

Mycroft nodded and moved to drape himself across Greg, kissing him languidly before smiling and kissing along his jaw, “Very.  Now it shouldn’t hurt.  Tell me if it does.” 

Greg nodded and let out a shaky breath that turned to a moan as Mycroft kissed along his neck gently.  Greg moved to hold Mycroft’s hips but hit the bindings.  Instead he wiggled his hips until their cocks lined up and pressed up against Mycroft.  Mycroft groaned and nipped a little harder on Greg’s skin.  When Greg began to rock his hips in a rhythm and moaned softly, Mycroft knew he could go about his business.  He rocked his hips in time with Greg’s and groaned a little before kissing Greg’s neck below his ear.  The kisses became more and more moist and open-mouthed until he was gently sucking at Greg’s skin, his tongue sliding along the skin that would soon bruise.  Greg tugged at the silk strips and gasped.  

“H--harder.  Please, Mycroft.” 

Mycroft obliged and sucked and nipped harder, his hand going to Greg’s hip so he could press harder and faster against him.  After a short while Mycroft moved to a new bit of skin lower down Greg’s neck and went about sucking another mark.  He lost himself in the feeling of Greg’s cock sliding against his own and the noises Greg was making. Therefore, when his hips stuttered and he pulled off Greg’s neck to groan loudly as he came, it was a bit of a surprise.  He panted to catch the breath he hadn’t realized he’d lost. 

“I’m...terribly sorry.  Didn’t realize I--”

“Shut up and get back to work on my neck you bloody bastard, I’m close.” Greg cut him off and moaned as he continued to press up against Mycroft, the now present semen causing him to slide in a stupendous manner. 

Mycroft grinned and moved to the hollow of Greg’s throat, biting him roughly. Greg let out a strangled noise that sounded very much like Mycroft’ name as he came between their stomachs.  

“Bloody hell.”

Mycroft chuckled, “You liked it?”

“Yes.  You have my permission to do that...whenever.  Daily.  I don’t care.  I bloody loved it.” He panted and tugged against the bindings again, his arms getting stiff.  

Mycroft noticed the motion and untied him, “I may have to take you up on that.”

The next morning came far too soon for both of them. Greg drug himself out of the shower and dressed without thinking.  He existed on autopilot before he had his coffee, for the most part.  He didn’t even think on last night until Mycroft saw him and actually dropped the tie he’d been holding. 

“Oh my God, Greg.  I’m so sorry.”

Greg frowned, “For what?”

“Your...I...just look in the mirror.” he grimaced and pointed to the dressing mirror he used. 

Greg frowned and moved to look in the mirror.  When he did so he gasped and stretched his neck to examine the large and livid bruise under his ear.  

“Wow.”

“I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know it would be so large.”

“I just...wow.”

“You can wear a scarf or something.  Can’t you?”

“And cover up a beauty like this?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Mycroft Holmes everything you do turns me on.  But this may actually be the sexiest thing you’ve ever done.” He traced his fingers across the love bite. 

“Oh...well then.” 

“Can’t wait to show it off at work.” Greg winked and went to start the coffee. 

Greg walked into the Yard with a bounce in his step.  He waved and greeted everyone he knew.  Most of them just stared a little, their mouths open. When he reached his office Sally was there waiting for him. 

“Sir we’ve got anoWHAT IS THAT?!” she pointed to the hickey. 

“‘S a love bite.” he grinned and flopped into his chair, cockily setting his feet up. 

Sally rolled her eyes, “I know what it is. I’ve just never seen one on you.”

“That’s ‘cause I’ve never had one before.”

“And why do you have one now? Wait...no I don’t want to know.”

“I do.” John walked in with a wide grin, Sherlock trailing him and grudgingly holding a tray of coffes from the cafe down the street.  

Sally chuckled. “Lestrade here’s got himself a love bite.” 

John whistled appreciatively and Sherlock sat the coffees down, his face paler than normal. John chuckled, “Well then.  Seems things between you and Mycroft are getting serious.”

Greg nodded and eyed Sherlock who was seeming to grow paler by the second, “Yeah.  You know about the move last month.  I think it’s finally setting in for both of us that it happened.”

“That’s brilliant.  Sherlock, are you alright?” John looked at Sherlock who seemed to be breathing heavily.  

“I can see it.  I can see everything you did last night.  Oh that’s horrid.” Sherlock shook his head. Before anyone could think or speak, Sherlock stepped over to the trashcan by Greg’s desk and retched. 

John rolled his eyes, “Oh my God you massive twat.  Come on.  We’re leaving.  Let the poor man have some happiness.” 

Sherlock groaned and retched again as he was drug out of the office.  Greg only shook his head and sighed before picking up a coffee and handing the other to Sally. 

“I need them for the case if you’re here telling me about it, don’t I?”

She nodded, “You do indeed.” 

“Well. It will have to wait the two hours it’s going to take for John to get Sherlock calmed down so that they can return.” 

“How does he do that anyway?”

Greg chuckled and shook his head, “It pays to date a Holmes. You learn to notice things.”

“Like...?” Sally leaned forward. 

“Like the fact that anytime they disappear for a few hours they never have enough time to go home and have a shag and return and yet John’s hair is always mussed.  Also the fact that the broom closet in the basement’s lock suddenly stopped working.” Sally grimaced at the thought and Greg just chuckled. 

That night Mycroft could barely swallow his food for laughing at the story. 

“He actually nearly vomited?”

Greg wiped tears from his eyes and nodded, “It was absurd.  I mean it’s just a love bite.”

“Oh he was always a supporter of theatrics.”

“This was no exception.” 

Mycroft shook his head and sighed, his giggles subsiding, “Well then, we will just have to find more ways to torment the poor man.  Perhaps you should tell John about tonight when you next go to pints.”

Greg knit his eyebrows, “What’s happening tonight?”

“Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you.  I’ve purchased some new bubble bath.  I thought perhaps we could have a bath after dinner.”

“Oh...that sounds lovely.” Greg smiled and sipped his water. 

“And then whilst in the tub I’ll ride you.” Mycroft smiled gently. 

Greg coughed and spit part of his water out.  He wiped his mouth with his napkin and nodded slowly, “I’m done eating.”


End file.
